Misguided Warriors
by HintOfPink
Summary: I watched my sister slowly walking out of the cover of the trees towards the vampire dressed in black...what was she doing! This could risk our whole operation. Looks like I'm going to have to be the sensible one - and save her ass. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction! *Squeals* Anyways...I'm hoping to get some of these plot bunnies out of my brain. Also, I do **_**not**_** own anything you recognise from the Vampire Diaries..but I **_**do**_** own the stuff you don't! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW, MY CHUMLY WUMLIES!**

"Bye Mom." I said as I hugged her tightly. I guess she was worried about sending us away on our first mission, maybe more worried about me, seeing as I was the youngest.

"Bye sweetheart, you'll be careful won't you?" she asked.  
"Always mom." I replied, and hurried off to catch up with Amber, she was already in the car. Amber was my sister - we were different in every single way, but that didn't mean we weren't the best of friends. As stupid as that sounds, it's true. When Amber and I first started school, Amber a few years before me, we hung around with different people, adopted different styles. Amber being the beautiful popular one and me being just...normal, I guess. But if anybody, and I mean anybody, started to bully me or call me names or anything like that - Amber was there for me. When I say we were different in every single way, besides the fact that we hung around in different groups, we were complete opposites. Amber had lovely, long wavy locks of golden blonde hair, whereas, I had, long, straight, dark brown hair - almost black. It wasn't as thick as Ambers but it wasn't thin either. Amber had big, pretty, brown eyes and I had large, luminous blue eyes. Amber was tall and curvacious, I was average height and rather athletic. Amber had full lips, a light pink peach colour. I had more sculpted lips, a light red colour. I think the only thing we had in common was the length of our hair (down to our waist) and the fact that were both highly skilled in the way we fought.

When Sheriff Forbes rang my Mom, it was time to put our skills to practise. Supposedly, we were ready now. See, my Mom is part of a secret organization (sounds cool huh?) which exists to eliminate vampires. Yes, vampire's are real, don't start giving me the there-isn't-a-moster-under-the-bed speech please. It's kind of religious and my Mom had us raised to become the next warriors. It sounds ridiculous, I think so too, but I'll do anything to make my mom happy. So, where was I? Oh yeah, Sheriff Forbes rang and said she needed us to come down to Fells Church and get rid of the vampire's that were plaguing the place. Of course, my mom instantaneously agreed and then it was up to Amber and I.

"Hey Max, did you get the weapons box out of the cupboard under the stairs? You know Mom will go crazy if we forget it." Amber asked me.  
"Yeah, I put it in the trunk."

With that, Amber put her foot down on the excellerater and we speed of down the road - me waving manically at my mom.

The journey to Fells Church was silent. I assumed that we were both too nervous to say anything, and to be quite honest, I was slightly scared.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me. Another comparison - Amber was the reckless one, and I , believe it or not, was the sensible one.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled as the car drifted towards the right.

"Okay, okay...chill Max. What did you want to say?"

"Are you scared?" I didn't look at her when I said this.

"A little." she replied. The conversation stopped from there and the trip was quiet until we reached Fells Church.

The Sheriff had organised for us to use a house on the outskirts of Fells Church so we would be less noticeable.

Amber and I hauled all of our suitcases, mostly full of clothes to wear during combat, into the little house. It was quite a nice house with simple but pretty furnishings and appliances. We decided which room we would have an then went straight to bed as it had gotten late without us really noticing.

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of a blasting hairdryer in the next room. When I put some slippers on and padded into Ambers room, she was already primping before school. Her clothes, straight-leg jeans, a mint-green vest top and a black jacket with black heels were laid out on her bed. They were the sort of clothes I would never have worn.

I sauntered back to my own room, anticipating what I would wear myself, when the phone rang. I hastily picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who our first call would be from.

"Maxine?" It was Sheriff Forbes.

"Um, yeah...it's Max." I didn't like people calling me Maxine. It was such a girly name and was more of a tom-boy than a girly girl. "Is there something you want?" I asked the Sheriff.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you girls arrived alright."

"Yeah, everthing is fine, we were just getting ready for school." I replied.

"Oh yes, well, I'm glad everythings okay. If you need any help with anything all you have to do is call, okay?"

"Sure...bye."

"Bye Maxine." Dang her. It's Max!

When we pulled up in the school car park, we got a few stares from some of the kids. It felt like we were going to be the outcasts all over again.  
I had finally decided what to wear after half an hour of deliberation. I had put on a pair of dark gray combats, a black wife-beater, my denim jacket and black converse. Easy to fight in I had thought.

Amber and I had different classes so we both set off in search of where the classes actually were.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything you recognise from the Vampire Diaries. Ohh, I got my first revieww yayyy!! :oP Thankyouuu

_I had finally decided what to wear after half an hour of deliberation. I had put on a pair of dark gray combats, a black wife-beater, my denim jacket and black converse. Easy to fight in I had thought. _

_Amber and I had different classes so we both set off in search of where the classes actually were._

Chapter 2: Unexpected (and unwanted) Surprise

My first class was English and I hadn't a clue where to go. On the other side of the corridor, there was a nice looking guy with blonde hair stood at his locker. I decided to take the plunge and go and ask him where to find my class.

I slowly strolled over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped - I didn't realise I had been doing my stealth walk, I mustn't have made a sound and totally scared the crap outta him.

"Wow, you scared me there!" he exclaimed, calming down his breathing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you if you knew where I could find this class," I leaned over to him with my sheet and pointed it out to him.

"Yeah...just go straight on down the hall, take a left, and then your class is second on the right." he smiled.

"Thanks...it's so confusing starting a new school."

"I'm Matt," he held out his hand. I shook it.

"Max. Well, actually it's Maxine but I prefer Max." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, well Max, you're gonna miss you're class..."

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled and then began walking the way he had directed me.

"Don't go sneaking up on anybody!" He called after me.

I laughed and speed walked to class.

When I opened the class-room door, everybody turned to stare at me. I silently stepped inside and shut it behind me, looking expectantly at the teacher.

The teacher was a friendly looking man, just a bit taller than myself. He guided me to a seat towards the back of the room and then continued on with the lesson.

I took a look around. Everybody looked bored or uninterested and was either resting their head on their hands and staring into space, or doodling on some paper.

Sat opposite me, was a boy, wearing the most unusual but pretty ring I had ever seen. It was a large blue stone and it shined as the light hit it at different angles. The boy himself wasn't bad looking. He had a pale complexion and green eyes. His brown hair was slightly spiky and he was quite muscular.

After a while my mind drifted off onto pointless subjects such as what would happen if you put a mobile phone in the microwave. I started to think about Amber and if she was getting on okay. Of course she would be...she was always the first to make friends.

Suddenly, the bell rang and it was time to embark on another journey to find my next class.

At the end of the day, I found Amber and we drove home talking about friends we'd made (on my part, none) and planning out our patrol route for that night. When I say 'patrol route' I mean, which of us would be in what area's of Fells church at what times - keeping an eye out for any suspicious bodies.

We ate, got dressed in our patrol wear, Amber in a tight, shiny, leather jumpsuit - red. Me clad in a jumpsuit also, but the leather was sort of dulled and it wasn't tight but kind of loose. I fasted the laces on my boots, they had heels but they were only small - easy to fight in, and did my hair in one big plait.

"Hey Max...could you get me my dagger? It's in the little zippy compartment, I've got everything else." Amber called from downstairs. I went to the cupboard and fished it out. I grabbed mine too since I would probably be needing it.

"Amber!" I shouted down the stairs, "Come here! I've got it!"  
She ran to the bottom of the stairs and held her hand out. I threw the dagger - it went spiralling through the air...then landed safely into Ambers waiting hand. She winked at me, yelled bye and then slammed the door shut behind her as she walked out.

I safely tucked my dagger into my waist strap and then one into each of my leg holsters. It was better to be safe than sorry right? I'd bet that Amber only went out with one dagger and her gun. As I said...reckless. Finally, I grabbed my gun (armed with wooden bullets, ha, take that bloodsuckers!) and ran out of the door to start patrolling.

The night was cool and breezy. The moon was full and cast and eerie glow on the streets of Fells Church. I was tempted to go back and get a jacket, but I didn't want to miss anything.

Unfortunately, it seemed that I didn't have anything to worry about. I'd seen more movement from a dead rodent. Believe me.

Suddenly, I saw the boy who sat opposite me in English. He was crossing the street, quite a distance away from me and looked like he was in a hurry. Me, being me, decided to be nosey and follow him.

He walked swiftly through a small patch of woods and then over to the boarding house. I thought he had caught sight of me once or twice but he shrugged it off.  
When he was inside, no lights were turned on and there was no movement from within, which I thought was strange. Since there was nothing else to do, I thought I would take a look around the outside of the house. Yes, I know I sound like a complete stalker but it was a new area...and I may of thought the boy was just a tad gorgeous.

Ambling around to the rear of the house, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Through the trees I could see my sister...she was coming out from her concealment in the woods, towards a dark figure stood on the grass in front of the boarding house. Slowly and hypnotically, she headed in the direction of the masculine figure. What was she doing? This could complicate everything! Then the thought hit me. My sister was reckless - but she wasn't this reckless. It was one of them. It was a vampire, and it was making her do what she was doing!

Thinking fast, I strided forward, whipping out my gun, and shot at the vampiric form.

"Amber!" I yelled with all of the strength I could muster, and ran towards her as fast as I could. She looked down at the figure that had fell to the floor when I had shot it. Confused, she shook her head.

"Max?" she called hesitantly, "What's going on?"

"Get back! It's recovering!"

As soon as I had said that, the vampire jumped to it's feet and threw my sister into the trees. I heard the thump as she hit the ground.

I fired the gun at the vampire - but he was suddenly in front of me.


End file.
